Field
The disclosed concept relates to mailboxes. The disclosed concept also relates to door assemblies for mailboxes. The disclosed concept further relates to support members for door assemblies.
Background Information
Mailboxes commonly have to pass certification tests in order to be properly certified by, for example, Underwriters Laboratories Inc. (“UL”), headquartered in Northbrook, Illinois. One reason mailboxes must pass these certification tests is that the United States Postal Service (“USPS”) will not deliver parcels of mail to a mailbox that has been compromised. For example, the USPS will not deliver mail to a mailbox in which the door of the mailbox fails to close because its structural integrity has been compromised. As a result, the door of the mailbox is required to pass load and impact tests. During the load test, the door is subjected to a load over a period of time, and during the impact test the door is subjected to a sudden impact from a load. In order to be properly certified, the door must be able to pass both tests without extensively plastically deforming to the point where the door will no longer function or close. That is, the door must continue to function properly.
Additional certifications require that the interior compartment of the mailbox remain sufficiently dry, for example, after the mailbox experiences conditions typical of a storm.
There is room for improvement in mailboxes, and in door assemblies and support members therefor.